


Jonsa writing prompts

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have so many ideas and I need to try and get through the stories I already have going on but at the same time would love to see what's in my brain come alive throug the perspective of other fans. So I want to share a few prompts/ideas that might inspire my fellow Jonsa fans to use to create amazing stories be it one-shot or multi-chapter.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Jonsa writing prompts

Ok, so I have way to many ideas on my mind with Jon/Sansa and I decided I wanted to see if anyone want to take them as prompts. You can do one-shots are do a multi-chapter story if the inspiration hits you.

1\. Jon, in death, see’s his life from conception to death before being resurrected. Davos pushes for him to claim the Iron Throne to unite the realms against the Night King. He marries Sansa to get support to retake Winterfell. Can start from the beginning or can begin from after Jon takes Kings Landing. The big thing about this is that Jon’s becomes king of the Iron Throne before Dany gets to Westeros.

2\. Would love more stories where Jon and Sansa f* off to Essos. It can be Braavos, Myr, Tyrosh, don’t care just get them out of Westeros. Meant to be fluffy but you can take it where you want. 

3\. Another Jon learns about his parents in death and doesn’t want to lie to people so he owns up that he’s not the bastard of Ned Stark but Lyanna and Rhaegar(if you want them to have been in love and married beforehand that’s cool). He’s convinced to marry Sansa, and they take the North. By the time they take Winterfell he and Sansa have already consummated their marriage and Sansa is pregnant.

4\. Rhaegal finds his way to the Wall when Tyrion releases him, Kinvara follows him and helps Melissandre resurrect Jon. Kinvara brings with her dragon eggs(origins you can decide, the summer hall eggs, or any other eggs that have gone missing*there is surprisingly a good number* or maybe Rhaegal lays them) but the eggs hatch. 

5\. ANYTHING IN WHICH JON AND SANSA ALREADY HAVE A CHILD BY THE TIME DAENERYS ARRIVES. I love jonsa babies. (If you want an reason why the stretch of time before Dany arrives you can say she was cleaning up her mess in Meereen or stopped to liberate and free the slaves of Volantis on the way to Westeros and that takes time)

That’s all I got for now, feel free to build on these how you want, just link me the fic when you have it posted as I would love to read it.

Sadly I am not capable of writing multiple stories at one time without getting overwhelmed are letting one fall behind so I can’t write these like I want but I would love other peoples takes.

You can have these with Dark!Dany or you can have a Reasonable!Dany/Dany is not a mad queen but the focus should be Jonsa and I don’t like a fic where Jon and Sansa kiss or worship Dany. These are all flawed characters in my mind and I just don’t like cow-towing to Dany. But I am open to reading any story you come up with, I might have offered a prompt but it’s yours once you write it and I will respect whatever you come up with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do take on one of these prompts just let me know when you post, I would love to read what you've come up with!  
> You can leave a comment here or @ me on Tumblr at @dopefanficwriter.


End file.
